This invention relates to door bolt assemblies, more particularly, a slidable bolt assembly that safely maintains a door in a closed position under excessive force.
Bolt assemblies have been in use in homes and businesses for many years as they add a sense of security for the home or business owner. There are many types of bolt assemblies, ranging from assemblies that are used primarily on front and back doors for security measures (such as deadbolts) and assemblies that are used on windows to lock a window in a closed position to surface bolt assemblies that are commonly used on French doors to keep one-half of the pair of doors closed while the other half of the pair is opened or closed.
Although the use of these bolt assemblies do provide a locking means and an added measure of security, the assemblies are limited as to application. For instance, deadbolts are typically used on active doors. However, as they are typically mounted in a location adjacent to a door handle, the deadbolt does not provide a locking feature near the top of the door. Thus, under excessive force (such as high winds or a person breaking-in), the top of the door may flex, thereby compromising the weather striping seal and allowing water, or even worse, an intruder, an access of entry. Moreover, deadbolts are typically made of heavy metal and are unattractive. Thus, many homeowners and business owners do not utilize deadbolts as the deadbolts detract from the ambience of the home or business.
In the alternative, surface bolt assemblies are hidden as they are located on the side of an inactive door which is primarily positioned in a closed status. However, the use of surface bolt assemblies is burdensome as one must first open the active door to have access to the actuating lever in order to unlock the surface bolt.
Thus, a need exists for a decorative door bolt assembly that safely secures a door in a closed position under excessive force due to high winds and other conditions while allowing a user to easily access an actuating lever.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents:
Pat. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date4,315,647Wilzig et al.Feb. 16, 19823,556,573MillerJan. 19, 19713,680,901BiebuyckAug. 01, 19722,819,107MuesselJan. 07, 19586,666,486FlemingDec. 23, 20035,350,207SandersSep. 27, 19945,590,919GermanoJan. 07, 19973,378,290SekulichApr. 16, 19686,669,244BredthauerDec. 30, 2003